Hopeful Trickster
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is Hope and Faith's first day at Skool and a evil Brit is on the prowl. Get ready for a my life as a teenage robot and Invader Zim crossover prequel. See what happens to our favorite mixes with cheer-leading and secrets revealed to all.


Me: Enjoy the new story. I don't own My teacher is an alien, Invader Zim, is My life as a teenage robot. Enjoy and review

Setting 1 Mr.s Elliot's room

Mr Elliot: alright class settle down. Now, I understand that you're all excited because it is so close to the end of the school year, but I need you to get even more excited, because we have 2 brand new students today. Say hello to my two daughter's Faith and Hope.

Faith and Hope walked into the classroom.

One class member: Woo!

Brittany: Well at least it's not another one of his happiness lectures. But I do think I could have some fun with these girls one of them looks like a weird goth girl, and the other one is so timid she's hiding behind her sister. Oh stupid people.

Gaz: And the weirdness continues. ( she said while playing her video game. )

Mr. Elliot: Well girls, why don't you tell the class a little something about yourself.

Faith: I love the paranormal.

Hope (Timidly): Well, I like robots and math.

Brit: Oh joy. Another weirdo. This is going to be fun.

Face: Hey, quit picking on HER!

Brit: Why don't you weirdos just go back to the moon where you belong?

Faith: Hey I could go to the MOON if I wanted to in fact I really do want to.

Gaz: Great another Dib. Well, at least her heads not big.

Brit: This goth girl seems very interesting she has far too much fight in her for my taste. But I bet I could have some fun with the timid one.

Faith: Hey! There's no need to have evil fun with my sister. You stay away from her!

Brit: Maybe I won't. And if I don't, what would you do about it? You're probably just as cowardly as her and our stupid teacher.

Mr. Elliot: Hey!

Faith: hey! Don't insult our Father! If you do it again, my fist will meet your face!

Brit: Try me!

Faith: Oh yeah?

Brit: Definitely! I'd love to see you try and harm me.

Mr. Elliot: Faith, Britney. That is entirely enough. Now you two need to apologize and sit down.

-Faith- Sorry

-Brit- Sorry (When Mr. Elliot turns his back they stick their tongs out at each other.)

Mr. Elliot: Alright everyone miss Walrus wanted me to announce that cheerleading tryouts are today!

Gaz: Yeah Mr. Elliot is so happy and cheerful he'll probably get the head cheerleader spot.

Miss Walrus: They're not just happening today, they're happening right now period.

Mr. Elliot: Miss walrus cult, what may I ask is the reason for this interruption?

Miss walrus I want our students to do their cheerleading tryouts in your classroom.

Mr. Elliot: But I just got through organizing everything ready for the janitors to come clean it this summer.

Miss Walrus: There is no organization in wartime. War can come at ANY moment. You must be prepared. Know everybody who wants to try out for cheerleaders get up and start doing them.

Brit: Of course I'll be glad to take my spot as head cheerleader yet again.

Faith: Haha. You head cheerleader? You probably only got the spot last year because you were rich or something.

Brit: I'll show you. I challenge you to a cheer off.

Faith: Gladly. I'll do anything to get you back after what you said about my sister and father.

Brit: We shall see who beats who my dear. (She got up and began to do her cheer.) Go Beavers Go Rah Rah Rah kick them in the butt rah rah rah. Rock and roll until we beat the toll. Cause we will win don't you know. Go Beavers

(Once Britney was done with her chair, everybody clamps but not very enthusiastically. The reason they weren't that enthusiastic was because I, her cheer was not good and because, they did not want her in the head cheerleading spot again.)

Faith: That was alright but now watch me do my work. (She began to do her cheer.) We're the Beavers strong and proud. We'll chew on longs all night long. Because we're the beavers we fight for what is right until the score turns out alright. GO BEAVERS! (As soon as she was done with her cheer, everybody cheered loudly and happily it was clearly the better cheer.)

Mr. Elliot: Faith you have this one in the bag. I can guarantee it.

Miss Walrus: For once I actually agree with Mr. Elliot. You are now our new head cheerleader Faith.

Brit: I can't believe I lost to that new paranormal loving smelly loser girl.

Miss Walrus: Life is full of disappointment.

Hope: I like how you did all those different cheers sis. You did so much better then Brit because you talked about honor and fighting as a team.

Faith: Thanks Hope and that is exactly what we will do cheer as a team so our beavers can win!

Brit: I have to get back at that stupid girl somehow. (She looked at Hope acting all timid like but still happy for her sister.) And I think I know just the way to do it. (Then she began to laugh evilly as we all know she can from the My life as a teenage robot series.)

Mr Elliot: Alright everybody please get back into your seats. And please tidy up my classroom?

Everyone did as they were told.

Mr Elliot: Now everyone it is now time for math. Our first question is, what is the square root of 144? (Hope and Paige raise their hands the exact same time.) Paige?

Paige: 12.

Mr Elliot: Very good Paige. Now what is 3 times 9 - 6 it is the exact same number as 3 times 7. Hope?

Hope: 21 dad.

Mr Elliot: Exactly executed I'm noticing some of you aren't paying attention Amethyst. What is one plus one.

Amethyst: (She had fallen asleep and she woke with a start when she heard Mr. Elliott's voice calling her name.) Pocahontas? What?

Mr. Elliot: No Amethyst this is math. Not history. Now I will tell you again. What is 1 + 1?

Amethyst: oh, 2 why did you ask me such a dumb question Mr. Elliot? I'm not an idiot.

Mr. Elliot: I know you are no idiot Amethyst but I needed to make sure you were paying attention and you were not just as I had predicted. You've never paid attention to me.

Amethyst: Yes I have. Ask ME ANY HARD MATH QUESTION AND I WILL GET IT RIGHT!

Mr. Elliot: Ok. (He wrote a problem on the board. 4 (4x) + 2(x)=72) Solve that.

Amethyst: Fine. First you time 4 by 4x which is 16x then combine 2 with x. Add them together and get 18x=72. Dived 72 into 18 and you get 4.

Mr. Elliot: Ok maybe you do listen to me but you still fall asleep in class.

Amethyst: Maybe if you would stop being so boring I would…(The bell rings.)

Mr. Elliot: We will discuss this later.

Setting 2. The cafeteria

Faith: Amethyst why are you so sleepy?

Amethyst: Because my dad kept me up all night trying to help him repair his ship. (She walked up to the table where everyone was sitting) Hey guys. I would like to introduce you all to my cousins Faith and Hope.

Dib: Your cousins? Great more aliens I can't reveal to the world. Unless you two are evil alien monsters. You two are not evil are you?

Faith: No we are not evil. We believe in peace and harmony like Hoo-Lan taught us.

Dib: Lan-Hoo?

Face: His name is Hoo-Lan. He took us in when we were orphans during the universal Wars.

Will: Oh that is so sweet of Hoo-Lan.

Dib: Wait, Will, you actually know this guy?

Will: Yes Rachel introduced me to him during the celebration party after the big mission.

Shadow: Wait Rachel, you did not tell me he was on earth.

Rachel: Oh I'm sorry Shadow. I guess I just forgot. Is something wrong with that?

Shadow: No. It's fine (He sighed and thought He then realized who his teacher truly was.)

Jason: Well I guess that ca'ts out of the bag now.

-Shadow- You knew how.

-Amethyst- Does not matter how he knew what matter is Hoo-Lan cannot know. (She said whispering to the boys.)

Dib: Wait what are you three whispering about what are you up to alien?

Amethyst: That is none of your concern big head.

Dib: My head's not big!

Faith: Wait, are you the paranormal investigator Amethyst told Hope and I about?

Dib: Yes. & I hope that when she told you this she also told you that if you two step out of line I will destroy you.

Faith: Haha. So, where do you keep your paranormal investigators notes? (She said as she proceeded to look into his backpack and steal it from him.)

Dib: Hey! Give that back!

Faith: Oh look Zim's unleashing a new evil plan!

Dib: I knew it! I knew that contract was just a facade!

Zim: Get off of me filthy the human! Do you see me plotting to take over the Earth over here?

Dib: Well, no.

Faith: What this? It says Jason Chronicles. (Jason snatched the book out of Faith's hand and dumped it in the chili. )

Dib: Jason what did you do that for?

Jason: Sorry. But it had to be done after all now the chilly has more flavor to it.

Dib: This is not a Joke you are going to pay for that…

Hope: Oh I hate how everybody keeps fighting. Why can't we all just get along in peace and harmony?

Brit: Yes it's very sad isn't it.

Hope: What are you doing here Brit?

Brit: Well I have a special surprise for your father and I want you to be the one to give it to him. Because you give your father this gift so much peace and harmony will come to this school. And after words maybe I can get you into this great robotics club that I know would just love to have new members. But mostly I just want everybody to get along and with your help all this can be possible. (she said as she gave her the box)

Hope: I don't know. What's in the box?

Britt: Oh nothing. Just cupcakes for your sweet little daddy poo.

Hope: Ummm. Ok...

Faith: Hand over the backpack!

Dib: No it's mine!

Faith: Give it here big head!

Dib: I will never give it to you filthy alien monster! And, my head's not big!

Amethyst: It is too bit it is the biggest head ever now give the back pack my cousin needs to win

Mr. Elliot: Faith, Dib, what in the universe is going on here!? And Amethyst, I had expected this of Faith, but certainly not from you.

Amethyst: Well she's my friend, and he was picking on her, and I don't like it when people hurt my friends.

Mr. Elliot: Well now you two are being far too rambunctious for your own good. Therefore, I am going to have to separate you three.

Dib: Not until she gives me back my backpack!

Mr. Elliot: Faith? Hand over the backpack.

Faith: Alright. (She said as she proceeded to hand the backpack back then walk to where Mr. Elliot was sitting.)

Hope: Um dad?

Mr. Elliot: What is it Hope?

Hope: I just wanted to give you this box of cupcakes to show my appreciation for you. (She said as she gave Mr. Elliot the cupcakes.)

Brit: Now's the time for all good plans to spring into action. (She said as she pulled the string on the box of cupcakes which made them explode all over Mr. Elliot's face.)

Mr. Elliot: OW OW AHH!

Brit: (She laughed evilly.)

Faith: Oh no! Hope? What did you do?

Hope: I don't know! Are you alright dad?

Mr. Elliot: Not really. (He said as he jumped beneath one of the cafeteria tables as the cupcake had melted the mask off his disguise)

Children: What is wrong Mr. Elliot why are you under there what happened? Hope is a freak what has she done how could she do that to her father. What is this world coming from.

Principal: Be quiet all of you! I will not tolerate this insubordination from any of my students! Hope, you are coming with me. Permanently!

Hope: She hid behind her sister.

Principal: He grabbed Hope and dragged her to his office.

Settings 3. The principal's office.

Principal: Now Hope, I treat all of my students equally when they are in trouble and let me tell you. You are in serious trouble young lady. Do you understand that? You should not have exploded cupcakes in Mr. Elliot's face like that. Hope, you are going to be forced to clean the cafeteria for two weeks during summer break by yourself with Mr. Bitter supervising and she will not be in a good mood.

Hope: But I do not want to clean with Mr. Bitters she is scary.

Principal: A little time away from that peace loving daddy of yours will help you show some respect for the real world.

Hope: I didn't mean to! Brit made me!

Principal: I do not believe that for a minute. Brit is one of my best and brightest.

Hope: No Mr. Principal Look Please. She showed him a sticker on the bottom of it which said Brit is the best. Then he realized what Brit had truly done.

Principal: Britney!

Brit: I knew I should have taken that stupid sticker off the box.

Principal: Britney, for this complete act of insubordination, you will be forever sentence two explosions, and sent to Trevorton elementary school.

-Brit: No someday freaks like you and your sister will pay for this mark my words differences make you a target for me. I will have my revenge. Hahaha.

Principal: Take her off the school property now. (The robots took her like they did Willy.) Hope I am sorry you got mixed up in this and Ah. There's Mr. Elliot and your sister right now. Mr. Elliot? Why do you have a cloth on your face?

Mr. Elliot: The Cupcake melted my mask off and I needed to keep my cover.

Principal: I am really getting very sick and tired of all the lies around here! (He said has his eyes begin to glow bright red.)

Faith: Mr. Principal for? Why in the universe are your eyes glowing bright

Principal: What? Oh krumholz. Well, I guess this will require a good old memory erasing. I needed to get this thing off anyway. (He said as he took off his mask to reveal...)

Faith: Broxholm!? Your the principal?

Broxholm: What the? How in the world did you know my real name? (He said as he put on some disguise tech goggles which reveals Faith & Hope true identities.) Oh, Hope and Faith what are you two doing here. Hoo-Lan you have some explaining to do.

Amethyst: Principal! It's not their fault!

Broxholm: Amethyst, the situation has already passed. And look up.

Amethyst: (She had originally had her head to the floor, but now she looked up and saw who the principal truly was the son of her great grandmother wonderful mentor) OMG! You are an alien?

Broxholm: of course. And you are one too. Wait? Future wisest Amethyst? Oh ok. That explains a lot. After Sapphire, I never thought I would meet another person of your kind. & I never even got to know Sapphire that well.

Amethyst: Well, it's great to meet you. Um wait who are you.

Hoo-Lan: This is the son of Valur. Broxholm

Broxholm: Yes Valur was my dad he is gone now because he died in an explosion in his Smith's shop.

Amethyst: Wait a minute? No one ever told you? Your father actually died while trying to save some utopians from a Dark Knight attack. I guess everybody kept it hidden from you so you wouldn't blame our race for his death.

Broxholm: I think they assume too much of me. I would not have hated your race. He died in an act of true Valiants. That's what counts to me. I thought he had just died off without even trying to escape from the fire or something like that. In fact for a while, I blamed pyro. But now I truly realize, that you all are not to blame. And now that I know the truth, I can stop feeling guilty about thinking that I had a pussycat of a father.

Hoo-Lan: You know it's most likely that the council knew about this too they just didn't want to tell you.

Broxholm: Well that settles it for me. I am never trusting the council again.

Amethyst: Man this council sounds really mean.

Broxholm: Well Amethyst, as the future wisest, the council is going to want to test you to see how you prove what your race is like. You see they're trying to see if Irken and utopians have become more civilized in the years after the Universal wars your grandmother and grandfather actually had a spot on the council available for them before the universal wars begin. Now that you are the future wisest, the council will probably be very anxious to meet you. They might be nervous too. I'll help you whenever you meet them. But there is one person that I think you should meet now. He's a very highly respected associate of the Council. I warn you though, if something does go wrong with the council, they may decide to take drastic measures and use the button. If you're wondering what that was, there's a reason why I'm on earth. It is because a few years ago I was involved in the mission along with three other Earthlings and another female friend of mine named Cerebellum we're all involved in a mission to save planet Earth from the button the council wanted to destroy Earth because it is so uncivilized. And because of all the conquering your race has done, they might consider doing that to you. So the first impression, is very important. I still worry though, I really don't think the council has much faith on earth. In fact I've heard rumors that they might come back especially after all the terrorism and things like that that are still going on. Things are dangerous right now.

Amethyst: Well I hate to tell the council this and burst their bubble, but I already have a contract with Earth saying that Irk and Utopia can never conquer this planet so the council had better not lay a hand on earth or else. And in case you're wondering where that contract came from, that came from the fact that Dib, Gretchen, Paige and Will helped save me from being destroyed by Doom. Hoo-Lan, how much have you told Broxholm?

Hoo-Lan: Very little truthfully and you know me I am not one to give straight answers right away.

Hope: Actually Hoo-Lan, it's kind of hard not to look at you now. Considering the fact that you are bright pink.

Hoo-Lan: Oh why?

Broxholm: I think I will have to go ahead and tell the council about this so called contract between The Irkens, Utopia, and earth. However, I will go ahead and wait on that, as the council is kind of in the middle of trying to decide whether they should push the button on another uncivilized planet or not.

Amethyst: What planet do they want to push the button on?

Broxholm: Matrixdeamanata.

Amethyst: NO! The council cannot push the button on Matrixdeamanata because Rachel and Shadow are alive again and they're here on earth and they're staying with me and my dad until we get finished with our mission.

Broxholm: Amethyst, this complicates a great many things. I must alert the council to this immediately or I can have someone who's already defending Matrixdeamanata alert the council.

Amethyst: Who is defending it?

Broxholm: Big Julie.

Hoo-Lan So that is why he left (He says in the back of his mind.)

Amethyst: Wait a minute my dad's girlfriend Julie is working with the interplanetary Council?

Hoo-Lan: No Amethyst. Not sergeant Julie. Big Julie. Although that's not his full name. His full name is Ergahigajulie.

Amethyst: Wow. That's a mouthful. Even though, I think I might have heard that name before.

Broxholm: Why don't we go ahead and patch him through. He is the highly respected associate of the council I wanted you to talk to him anyway.

Amethyst: Ergahigajulie. Where in the universe does that name sound familiar? (She thought to herself.)

Broxholm: Alright, we are just about to connect to him. (He said as he moved towards the dials and began adjusting them until a call could be made.) Ergahigajulie.

Big Julie: (At first all they see on the screen is a big green and brown eye.) Who dares to contact me? (His loud voice boomed over the speaker.) What have we here? A transmission from Broxholm and.. FUTURE WISEST AMETHYST. Seeking my approval at such a young age? How risky. You have not even had time to develop yourself your brain and your mental capacity is still at a child's level. What in the universe makes you think that you are ready to stand in front of me and plead for your own planet and make me have sympathy for it?

Amethyst: Because I know both our planets are in the exact same dangerous situation.

Big Julie: WHAT!?

Amethyst: that's right. You may want to hide it, but I know you're the brother of the king of the dragons of Matrixdeamanata?

Big Julie: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Amethyst: OH a little Deamanata know as Shadow told me.

Big Julie: So. The traitor is back. (He said just before he hung up.)

Broxholm: Amethyst, I don't think you made the best first impression. Furthermore, I can't believe Big Julie is from Matrixdeamanata. This explains a whole lot.

Hoo-Lan: Actually, I knew all along. But I kept it a secret once he decided to make contact with the council. Matrixdeamanata has been in danger for longer than anyone can remember which means everybody is debating over it but now that the Matrixsys are gone there's no risk or worry about destroying any major important life so the council doesn't really have to worry this much they could destroy it like that but now that we know about Rachel and Shadow we have to warn them. Shadow especially although Big Julie will be angry just hearing his name

Amethyst: I still don't understand. What the heck does big Julie have against Shadow?

Broxholm: Well you see Amethyst during universal Wars while he was possessed, Shadow killed Big Julie's mate and destroyed his eggs that harbored his future hatchlings.

Shadow: ( he was outside of the room where everyone was in the hallway, and he heard everything.) Oh No why did you have to tell my girlfriend that I am such a minions to the universe. Why why did I do that to Big Julie after all he and his family have done for mine.

Amethyst: No Shadow was possessed. He didn't know what he was doing. I should know. I know what it's like to be possessed.

Shadow: You may know what it is like Amethyst but you don't know how hard it is to live with the aftermath. (He said as he left.)

Zim: Amethyst! (He came running into the room.) Hand over my sister filthy principle you will not do to her what you did to the Willy human not if I have anything to say about it!

Broxholm: Calm down Zim please.

Zim: (He looked up and saw the true identity of the so called filthy earth principal he was thinking of.) Wait a minute, you are a Scratsian?

Broxholm: Yes I am.

Zim: Well that explains a lot now Amethyst, I hate to cut this little meeting short but you got work to do. You still need to help me repair the voot cruiser. So come on let's go home.

Hoo-Lan: Yes girls we should probably all be getting home. Unless someone still wants to keep her here to clean the cafeteria

Broxholm: Forget I ever said that. Let there be no bad blood between us anymore. (As soon as nearly everyone was gone, he motioned Amethyst over to him.) Amethyst, I have read about and heard of all the things that you have done. Speaking from my father's and mine experience, I know one thing. You remind me very much of your grandmother I'm proud of you for everything and I'm sure my father would have been just as glad to mentor you as he was to mental your grandmother.

Amethyst: Thank you Broxholm. You have no universal idea how much that means to me. (They hug.) Well I will see you next year.

Broxholm: Sure Amethyst and Zim take good care of her.

Zim: I will. (He and Amethyst left.)

Broxholm: That Irken has so much to prove doesn't he Daggett? And so does his daughter I hope she is ready for the trails ahead if not then her and the rest of the planets are doomed. (He said picking up the little beaver we saw him heading in the Invader Zim episode voting of the doomed, and leaving his office.)


End file.
